Beginner's Tutorial
This page is still under construction. It needs a lot more content. If you're new to Easy RPG Creator, I'd suggest taking a look at the following pages. Installation, Database, Tabs, Setting Equipment Slot Names, Setting Up the Starting Party, Creating a Message Box, and Dialog Tutorial. If you are using the default settings of the Easy RPG Creator, here's a list of default controls. Also, here is a list of known issues with the Alpha Test: List of Known Issues Keep checking back for updates. Creating a New Scene When creating a new scene, it is imperative to decide which systems you may or may not need for the scene. It is important to note that the very first scene in your game, the one that player's first see, should contain the Database Loader behavior and should contain no code to access any systems (it theoretically could, if there was enough time between the loading and the accessing of database assets, but it is not recommended). Our recommendation is to attach all of the following behaviors to each scene, depending on your needs: *Item Database Handler - Allows the retrieval of information in regards to the Items Tab data. If you need to do anything that involves items, this needs to be attached to your scene. (This includes the Items Menu and doesn't include the Inventory Manager, which does not actually require the handlers for weapons, armors, or items, or the chest system.) *Armor Database Handler - Allows the retrieval of information in regards to the Armors Tab data. If you need to do anything that involves armor, this needs to be attached to your scene. (This includes the Equipment Menu found in the Pause Menu and doesn't include the Inventory Manager, which does not actually require the handlers for weapons, armors, or items, or the chest system, which uses the Inventory Manager). *Weapon Database Handler - Allows the retrieval of information in regards to the Weapons Tab data. If you need to do anything that involves weapons, this needs to be attached to your scene. (This includes the Equipment Menu found in the Pause Menu and doesn't include the Inventory Manager, which does not actually require the handlers for weapons, armors, or items, or the chest system, which uses the Inventory Manager). *Pause Menu Manager - Brings up a menu containing the Items Menu, Equipment Menu, and various other options (none of which currently work, but are never-the-less displayed). If you don't want to use the pause menu but you do want to use the Items Menu and the Equipment Menu, both of those still require the Pause Menu attached to the scene. In a future version of Easy RPG Creator, we will be sure to include an option for enabling/disabling access to the pause menu. *Party Manager - Used to add and remove party members from the player's party. It also contains a custom block to determine whether or not a certain character is in the party. If you do not need to add/remove/check party members, you can leave this off. (The Equipment Menu accesses party information, but doesn't require the Party Manager behavior to function you want to equip something). *Character Database Handler - Handles the retrieval of information in regards to the Characters Tab data. If you need to access a character's name, title, description, or skill points, you can be assured that this is needed. If you need to access a character's stats, well then you need the following behavior attached. *Character Database Stat Handler - What a doozy of a name, and for an important feature. It was decided to keep the Character Database Handler and the stats separate to make things a little more easier to manage. This lets you modify the stats of a player, everything from level and attack, to defense and etc. There's two sets of stats involved, base stats and current stats. Check those pages for more information on the difference between those two. *Player Inventory Manager - This manages the player's equipment, whether it be items, weapons, or armors. It should be noted that if you are using the Items Menu or the Equipment Menu, this behavior is required to retrieve inventory information. The code to use items from the Items Menu is also found within this behavior (for convenience). This behavior allows you to add a quantity of items, weapons, and armors. It should be noted that currently, you can only add one weapon or armor at a time, but as many items as you want. *Dialog Manager - This allows you to display dialogs in your scenes. Required by the pause menu. *Shop Manager - This allows the opening of shops.